Reciprocity
by ororo labeau
Summary: Two shot about memories,moving forward,insecurities and the bond between two people. **Dean Ambrose**


**A/N- Howdy all! I'm SUPER rusty but I found the outline of an old story and I decided to add to it. I'm trying to revisit this writing passion of mine. I own nothing except Adele and Lathan. Enjoy!**

**In the meantime and in between time.. :) **

It could all be so simple

But you'd rather make it hard Loving you is like a battle

And we both end up with scars

Tell me, who I have to be

To get some reciprocity- "Ex-Factor" Lauryn Hill

Adele Baptiste watched the movers drive away, and for the first time she was finally settled into her new apartment. The past few weeks had been frenzied and now to finally have a moment of silence and calm was almost jolting to her. She sat on her new couch and ran her hand over the upholstery. She felt a sense of pride because she had saved for a long time for her own furniture for her own apartment and it felt good to finally see the fruits of her labor. Everything in apartment was in her name and after years of being financially anchored by her former husband, she was finally free and faced with her own financial freedom; and she couldn't have been more pleased. A voice with a slight rasp interrupted her thoughts.

"The movers gone?"

Adele's childhood friend, Dean Ambrose asked while walking from the kitchen. He held a beer in one hand and a water bottle in the other. Dean had known very little about the details of Adele's failed marriage. But when she asked him to help her move, despite his hectic schedule, he agreed. Part of him agreed out of guilt. He still carried a small part of the woman in his heart, ever since the day she stopped him as he walked home from school and handed him a handmade birthday card. At their high school, the students 'birthdays were often announced on the morning announcements. Dean was in no way used to such kind gestures, so he took the card and mumbled a 'Thank You' without breaking his stride. His own turbulent home life made him resistant to accept genuine benevolence, but it didn't exactly quell his curiosity about Adele.

They slowly built their friendship from that day. After graduation, she was accepted to a local community college and he headed to start his career. She supported his crazy wrestling dream, and always came to his matches when they were local. She'd come after her college classes, carrying her book bag and sitting in the bleachers. Sometimes, she'd come with him when he arrived hours before the show and they would walk around and she'd help him get ready. She was always there, with a silence hint of affection for him hidden behind her eyes. He had long known how she felt about him. They shared a kiss on the night of her 16th birthday after he had snuck her into see a movie. He had no money but was determined to treat his best friend to a nice night. Every so often, they would kiss and then go back to their normal lives. Where he was Dean and she was Adele and they were the best of friends…and nothing more. Despite the closeness they shared, he managed to keep Adele at somewhat of a distance. He rejected her request to attend prom as he date back in high school, citing that it wasn't "his scene", yet he mentally kicked himself when she came to see him before she left for the big night. She wore a form fitting black dress, her curly black hair pulled up and her face lightly covered in make-up. Dean remembered the cold shower he needed after she had left.

"Yeah, they're gone…thanks for the water." Adele grabbed the bottle from Dean and held it to her forehead. The day's activity had exhausted her. Dean sat on her couch and quietly watched her.

"Seth and Ro each called while you were checking the moving truck"

"Yeah, probably making sure I'm definitely coming back to work…I swear they can't function without me."

"Everyone needs a little lunatic fringe in their life, Dean."

"Even you Adele Denise?"

Adele tossed her water bottle at Dean, who deftly caught it.

"Maybe not me, the lunatic fringe always seemed to miss me…especially on my birthday." Adele joked.

Dean smirked and eyed his childhood friend, recalling when he promised to come to her 21st birthday party and ended taking a booking in a Bingo Hall 2 states away. He remembered searching for a phone hours before his match so he could wish her a happy birthday. When he finally got ahold of her, he detected the sadness in her voice when she spoke. Little by little, life started to erode their seemingly strong bond. Bookings took him away to more distant places and for longer stretches of time. They began to grow distant and upon returning from yet another long tour of matches Dean met Lathan for the first time. Adele and Lathan's relationship seemingly was the death knell in Adele's and Dean's friendship. She had left home for University a few months into their relationship and eventually began living with Lathan. However, even with Dean's nomadic lifestyle and Adele's growing relationship, they would talk every few months. Dean knew when Lathan proposed and he respectfully declined when she invited him to see her get married. He had a booking and honestly, while he was happy for his friend, he knew the marriage wouldn't last. He knew Lathan would never appreciate her in the way Dean secretly had. He only offered her the stability Dean couldn't. Dean often wondered if she chose Lathan because he was the first guy to really pursue her. Maybe she got tired of waiting for Dean. Dean knew he was in no way man enough to love her fully when he was entangled in a love affair with his career. He had never seen a stable home up close and had no idea how to give her what he felt she deserved.

However time had passed and he became a WWE Superstar. Although he never truly forgot his friend, time merely covered any lingering romantic thoughts he had for her.

"I'm going to head out; girlie…got to fly out for some show tomorrow night…" Dean rose from his seated position. Adele simply nodded and led the way to the front door. Peeking at alarm system near her door, Dean opened and closed the lid of the keypad.

"When are they coming to hook this up?" he asked.

"In the morning…don't worry." She responded.

Nodding his head, he engulfed her in a hug. No words were needed, the remnants of their bond still strong enough to allow such moments.

"Let me know when you land…thanks for helping me and not asking about my divorce." Adele whispered.

Dean released her, and nodded.

"No problem darling, he ain't my business anyhow."

Adele nodded and Dean let himself out. As Adele began to make her way to start cleaning up, she heard a knock at the door.

As she opened the door, a pair of large hands softly grabbed her face and a pair of lips met her own. As quickly as he returned, he was gone. Dean made it to his car and as he drove out of her complex, he began to consider that just maybe he was man enough to love her after all…


End file.
